The Sixth Annual WickedGreg Awards!
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: These are the 2012 Greg awards, so come nominate your favorite story and author for them!
1. Nominations

**Welcome to the 6th Annual Greg Awards!**

**I volunteered to host them this year, I'm sorry if I do something wrong.**

**Hosted by bluediamondsonagreenfeild**

**For those who don't know, the Wicked Awards or Gregs (named after Gregory Maguire who made this all possible) are our way of honouring the section's best fanfiction and authors over the past year.**

**You are given a month to nominate stories and authors from which I will compile a shortlist of all nominees. From there you can vote for one author or story from each section. The winners of each category will each receive a beautiful virtual trophy and bragging rights.**

**Rules:**

**1. You can only nominate up to three stories or authors in each category.**

**2. You cannot nominate yourself.**

**3. Nominations must be pertinent (no Floqs in the Gelphie category, please).**

**4. Nominations must be from within the Wicked archive, with the exception of crossovers.**

**5. Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of two categories. (i.e., one story for best crossover and best Fiyeraba, but no more categories, etc.)**

**6. To qualify for the Unknown Fic, the fic must have fewer than 4 reviews per chapter (if a drabble, less than 3 reviews total).**

**7. To qualify for the Dead Story, it must have been officially discontinued by the author or have not updated in at least 4 months.**

**8. Be nice to the host: include the name of the story's author, and, when nominating the best OC, both author and story.**

**9. Stories nominated must have been updated after 13****th**** November 2011 and authors nominated must have written something in the Wicked archive after 13****th**** November 2011**

The Catagories:

**Authors:**

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Angst Author

Best Romance Author

ֺ

**Stories:**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best Other Pairing

Best Songfic

Best Dead Story

Best Incomplete (but not dead) Story

Best Original Character

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic

Best Parody

**All nominations must be in by January 8****th****, a month from now. So, kick back with a comfy chair and your computer to go looking for that story that you forgot the name of but read that one time and it was really good. Too bad you accidentally erased your history...**

**Nominations can be sent in via review or PM.**

**Have fun and good luck!**


	2. Vote!

** thank you for all who sent them in!**

**More Rules!**

**-You may only vote for ONE choice from each category.**

**-You CAN vote for the same story/author in more than one category**

**-You cannot vote for yourself**

**-You only may vote from this list**

**-Deadline: February 8th**

* * *

**Best Author:**

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Fermataoso

ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness

TempeGeller

LittleMissDelirious

l8zytwner

Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

ReallyUhSharp

Ridiculous Mavis

WonderfulCaricature

Holly Bush

**Best Oneshot Author:**

HC247

WonderfulCaricature

Tettekete

xMegxGiryx

Beautifully Tragic Girl

**Most Humorous Author:**

Julia-Caesar

Alli Estes

LittleMissDelirious

SingsongRandom

FabalaTiggular

**Best Angst Author:**

ElphabasCalamity

ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness

xMegxGiry

Throppsicle

NastElilBugger

**Best Romance Author:**

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ravencurls

HollyBush

Ridiculous Mavis

LittleMissDelirious

**Best Angst:**  
Exodus by ElphabasCalamity

Broken Mirror, Broken Galinda by xMegxGiryx

Disrepair by Throppsicle

Who comes calling, ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness

The Aberration by NastElilBugger

**Best AU:**

Royal Flush by WonderfulCaricature

Changing Fate by RavenCurls

Out Of The Blue by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Following the rules by wicked'elphaba-fiyero

Taming of the Shrew"-babygumm07

The Last True Eminent Thropp (by Ridiculous Mavis)

For The Love of a Daughter, LittleMissDelirious

**Best Crossover:**

The Doctor Goes Wicked by Wickedforlife

**Best Drabble/Oneshot:**

Shall We Dance (HC247)

Public Enemy Number One (vinkunwildflowerqueen)

Wicked in the Library by RavenCurls

Chaperone by broomvsbubble

The musings of Shiz (Beautifully Tragic Girl)

:"Jaws"-ComingAndGoingByBubble

Gravitation, HollyBush

**Best General**

You've Got Mail (vinkunwildflowerqueen)

For The Last Time by TheWitch'sDorothy

Faking my own suidcide- Julia Caesar

The Last True Eminent Thropp (by Ridiculous Mavis)

**Most Humorous:**

The Trouble With Your School"-Julia-Caesa

Pop Quiz (WonderfulCaricature)

Wicked: The Parody by Alli Estes

Couples Therapy Revisited by Beautifully Tragic Girl

Bathroom Graffiti (FabalaTiggular)

**Best Fiyeraba:**

Stranger to Myself by vinkunwildflowerqueen

You've Got Mail by vinkunwildflowerqueen

40 weeks by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Skin Deep by HollyBush

Changing Fate by RavenCurl

What Stays And What Fades by LittleMissDelirious

Out of the Blue by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

For The Love Of A Daughter by LittleMissDelirious

"Following the Rules"-wicked'elphaba-fiyero\

- The Aberration by NastElilBugger

**Best Gelphie:**

Wound So Deep (ComingAndGoingByBubble)

Ozian Adventures: The Murder and its Afterlife bywickedmetalviking1990

A Flipside by Out Live A Lie

So Close And Still So Far, by ComingAndGoingByBubble

The Last True Eminent Thropp (by Ridiculous Mavis)

**Best Bessa:**

Heart of Glass by Tettekete

The Watcher by Maeline

**Best Other Pairing:**

New Problems by FeloriaForever ( Gloq )

Green emerald by TempeGeller

It's Something Unpredictable by Blue-eyesThropp

I'm not that girl (wickedozgirl)

**Best Dead Story:**

When it Rains by fallinrain

Kiss Me, Elphie (Author: ReallyUhSharp)

Falling Over Again"-Beautifully Tragic Girl

Best Incomplete (but not dead) Story:

The Toughest Case by fermataoso

I Hate You, Dearest (slytherinslut13)

Who Comes Calling by ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness

Wicked OneShot Medley by Julia-Caesar

Following the Rules (Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

Royal Flush, by WonderfulCaricatur

The Toughest Case by Fermataoso

**Best Original Character:**

Keegan from Skin Deep by HollyBush

Green emerald by TempeGeller  
takoda, royal flush by wonderful caricature

Nathaniel upland, green emerald by Tempe Geller

**Best Overall Fic:**

Following the Rules (Wicked'elphaba-fiyero)  
Out of the Blue (vinkunwildflowerqueen)  
Who Comes Calling by ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness

Out of Oz by TempeGeller  
The Last True Eminent Thropp by Ridiculous Mavis  
You've Got Mail (Vinkunwildflowerqueen)  
Stranger Too Myself (Vinkunwildflowerqueen)  
Out of the Blue (Vinkunwildflowerqueen)  
The Sound of silence (Babygumm07)  
"Skin Deep"-HollyBush  
Into the dark, wonderfulCaricature

**Best "Unknown" Fic:**

: Full Credit (WonderfulCaricature)  
Now It's Up To You by MiaMeadows  
Stuck In Her DayDream by LemonPeaves  
Exodus, ElpahabasCalamity


	3. Winners!

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but congrats to the winners!**

* * *

**Best Author:** Vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best Oneshot Author**: HC247

**Most Humorous Author:** FabalaTiggular

**Best Angst Author:** ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness

**Best Romance Author:** Vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best AU:** Out Of The Blue by vinkunwildflowerqueen & Following the rules by wicked'elphaba-fiyero

**Best Crossover**: The Doctor Goes Wicked by Wickedforlife

**Best Drabble/Oneshot**: Public Enemy Number One (vinkunwildflowerqueen)

**Best General**: You've Got Mail (vinkunwildflowerqueen)

**Most Humorous:** Bathroom Graffiti (FabalaTiggular)

**Best Fiyeraba:** Skin Deep by HollyBush

**Best Gelphie:** So Close And Still So Far, by ComingAndGoingByBubble

**Best Bessa:** Heart of Glass by Tettekete

**Best Other Pairings**: Green emerald by TempeGelle

**Best Incomplete Story:** The Toughest Case by fermataoso

**Best Original Character:** Keegan from Skin Deep by HollyBush

**Best Overall Fic:** You've Got Mail (Vinkunwildflowerqueen)

**Best "Unknown" Fic**: Exodus, ElpahabasCalamity

**Best Angst:** The Aberration by NastElilBugger

**Best Dead Story:** When it Rains by fallinrain


End file.
